Surprise Alley
by Oshikake
Summary: Louis is told to meet Harry to be beaten up the last day of the first week of school... Or was he? Larry Stylinson AU slash. Disclaimer: This is for entertainment and never happened.


Calls of "Faggot!", and "Twink!" rang down the hall from a certain group of lockers with godless-douche-monsters in front of them- as he loved to call them- while Louis passed, watching the teachers chat as he was emotionally trampled yet again. But he was used to it. Yeah it bothered him. He wasn't gay. Just a little feminine. He walked up to a locker beside a girl with curly brown hair, purple tights, silver sneaker wedges, and intricate makeup.

"Hey, Cher." Louis said plainly as he bent over to get something from the back of his locker and someone whistled at his potruding bum. He rolled his eyes as he tucked brightly coloured folders and a blue girly pencil pouch in the crook of his bent arm.

"Hey, Lou!" Cher said as she applied more pink lipstick. He sighed as she raised an eyebrow, watching a curly haired boy walk up to them.

"Hey, twink. Meet me in the back alley between the school and the brick wall when we're let out." A boy named Harry said as he secretly looked the boy over. He walked past Louis, bumping his shoulder and making the boy's delicate figure tip. Louis sighed again as he was sure this would be the first beating of the year. He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes as he walked toward his first period class with the idiots he was somehow placed with.

-Line-

"You're late." Harry said as Louis walked into the alley with a light jacket on. Harry walked towards him and knocked the bag off of his shoulder. Louis' face grimaced and he recoiled as he expected the first hit to come. It didn't. He was knocked roughly against the wall and pinned to it when Harry pressed against him closely. The boy's large hands ran up and down his dainty waist, making his brow knit in confusion.

"Styles, what the hell are you- ah!" Louis said as he was cut of by the sensation of teeth scraping against his neck. Harry pulled away from the boy's neck, looking into his eyes with a lustful glint in his bottle green eyes. Harry leaned in and roughly kissed the boy, shoving his tongue into the boy's slightly opened mouth. He heard the boy moan as he ran his tongue along the shorter boy's. Louis' hands started to travel to the boy's long curls, but they were quickly slammed down into place were they used to be.

"You're such a slut, Tomlinson. Face it, you want me to fuck you, hmm? You know you're gay." Harry whispered hotly along his ear and nipped at the cartilage. "You'll let me fuck you hard up against this wall, won't you baby? You'll get scratches along your hands and sore legs but you want it so much don't you? You love being fucked rough." Harry said as he turned Louis around on the wall so he was facing it and his hands were running along the full bum between him and the the brick structure before them.

Louis moaned and nodded his head, thinking of all of the ways he could get scratched up. He felt Harry's hands slide forward on his hips, coming to the clasp of his pants and quickly unbuttoning it, making sure not to brush his erection. He felt hot breath ghost over his ear again. "Let me hear you say it, whore."

"Yes!" Louis moaned out as he heard the crued name. He absolutely loved dirty talk. And apparently Harry did too if the excitement pressing against his bum was anything to go by. Harry slipped his fingers under the waistband of Louis' pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. Harry quickly unbuttoned his own pants and pulled them down. He adjusted Louis further away from the wall, making him bend over with his hands pressed against the rough surface. He spat into his hand, rubbing it along his dick and lining himself up to Louis' entrance. He thrusted into the boy without warning, hearing him cry out in pain.

Louis felt tears spill over the rims of his eyes, and he loved it. He was so masochistic. He felt Harry thrust quickly into him again, getting used to the sudden stretching and breath quickening. He slowly moved his hand down the wall and started to move toward his throbbing erection. He felt Harry's hand close extremely tight around his wrist and shove his hand back onto the wall. He felt the skin on the heel of his palm scrape open and sting, and he let out a groan in a high pitch as it added to his desire. He heard Harry let out a primal growl as he thrusted forward violently and bit into the crook of Louis neck, making the skin sting. Louis moaned loudly when Harry bit down again and hit his prostate roughly. Harry's hand slid down from Louis' shoulder over his side and to his stomach, continuing south and grabbing the boy's erection suddenly. Louis' head fell to the forearm crossed in front of his forehead. He watched Harry's hand move along his dick in fascination and quickly proceeded to shout out as he saw starts when the boy bit hard into the bite mark while hitting his prostate again.

Harry felt his lower back start to ache and his face get warm as he got close to coming. His hand moved faster on Louis dick, grabbing the boy's ass while thrusting hard and biting down enough to feel the first layer of skin pull away. Louis started to contract around him slightly as he thrusted deeper.

"Harry!" Louis shouted as he came, spilling his seed on the wall. Harry gave one last thrust, biting into the deep mark and making it bleed when he came inside of the boy.

"God you're a good fuck." Harry said as he started to kiss away at the spilled blood on the boy's neck gently. "And you're mine."

"Good, pumpkin." Louis said, quickly dropping the masochistic phase and turning around to look into the curly haired boy's green eyes. "So, when's the first date?" He asked cheekily, smirking when Harry shook his head and smiled.

"Anytime you want, babe."

-Line-

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! The idea hit me in the shower because I needed a good prompt after an odd first day of school and as a random gift for Frivolous Pixie because we're working so hard on a fic together and I thought she deserved a gift. MWAH! Love you guys:)**


End file.
